


Caught in the Act

by ambrawllins



Series: Better Together [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Sneaking Out, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrawllins/pseuds/ambrawllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Jace try to sneak out one night to a party without Dean and Seth knowing, but they fully well do and do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is alyssa writing, and i hope you've been enjoying these so far! in this fic, bella and jace are only featured and they're both 17. enjoy!

“How long do you think she’ll ignore us after this?” Seth whispered, shifting slightly on the floor of the backseat in Jace and Bella’s shared car, as Dean laid on the actual seats. They had been there for half an hour, planning to scare Bella after they heard hers and Jace’s plan to help Bella sneak out with her boyfriend Michael. 

“Eh, I’ll give it a week tops. She’s not that great at holding grudges and she’ll get over it.” Dean shrugged, moving the dark blanket over him to hide himself more. Seth did the same, making sure they wouldn’t notice.

“They were talking like they’d done this before! Are we really that oblivious?” Seth scoffed, feeling resentful of their oblivion.

“I am, I would’ve thought you’d find out instead of me.” Dean admitted, aware that he was absent minded and easily distracted by other things. “But it is a little bit suspicious when you see one kid tip toeing into their sibling’s room. But she must be really committed to this party they were talking about.” 

“Probably because her boyfriend brought it up.” Seth muttered. ”We should just stop them from closing their bedroom doors altogether.” 

“I’ve never liked him, I tell you. But yeah, we should.” Dean agreed, Seth shushing him when he heard the garage door open.

“Get ready!” Seth whispered, then staying as still as a log when he saw Jace and Bella walking together.

Dean peeked out of the small crack of the blanket he had to breathe out of, him seeing Bella and Jace walking around the car. Dean almost scoffed in disapproval but held it in when he saw Bella wearing a short black dress, her hair straightened and her face covered in makeup. Dean was uneasy by his knowledge of his daughter’s actions and intentions, him only wanting to protect her from the dangerous things he got involved in himself as a teenager. But he was outraged that his son was letting her do this, when he and Seth had always taught him to protect his sisters and just respect women in general.

“I’m going to kill Jace after this.” Dean mumbled angrily then stayed quiet when he heard the front door open.

“Jace, are you completely sure Dad and Daddy are upstairs and sleeping?” Bella asked, concern in her voice.

“Yes, Bells. I double checked and they’re in their bed, completely oblivious. They won’t know a thing.” Dean almost snorted at Jace, the irony almost too much to handle. “But be back by 3:50, they’re supposed to get up at 4 to go workout together.” 

“Ok, I’ll make sure to be home by then.” Bella sat in the driver’s seat. “Thanks so much for this J, I owe you big.” She closed the door and started the car, then backing out of the 2 car garage and driving down the street. Music played softly through the speakers as Bella drove, Dean almost falling asleep until he heard talking.

“Hey, I got out without my parents noticing. I’m around the corner, get ready to come out. Okay. Bye.” she then hung up the phone and continued to drive, Dean wanting to pop up right now and chastise her for talking on the phone while driving, but stayed put.

Seconds later the car came to a stop, it jerking softly and almost sending Dean off the seats and blowing their cover. Bella put the car in park and pulled out her phone, sending a text to her boyfriend to tell her that she was outside. She put it back in the cup holder and placed her hands back on the wheel, feeling like something wasn’t right. She shook it off and sighed, trying to focus on going to her best friend Jamie’s party and having fun with Michael and all her friends. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend walk out the door of his house and run to the car, her unlocking it and letting him get in.

“Hey.” he panted as he put on his seatbelt, then leaning over the middle console to kiss Bella.  
Meanwhile, Seth had tapped Dean, Dean looking down at Seth to know when to jump up. Seth counted down on his fingers, both of them jumping up when Seth stopped counting.

“BUSTED!” Seth yelled as he jumped up, Dean jumping up behind him. Bella screamed, pushing Michael away and sitting back down in the seat, her boyfriend quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out the car and running back inside his house.

“Michael!” Bella yelled in protest, angry that her boyfriend had run away to protect himself from the wrath of her parents. “Fucking coward.” She muttered, but then feeling a tap on the side of her head by Dean.

“Watch your mouth and get in the back.” Dean said as he and Seth climbed out the car, Dean going to the driver’s side and opening the door for Bella. Bella huffed and climbed out with her arms crossed, then going to the seat behind the Dean.

“How’d you even get back here?” Bella asked. “Jace said you two were both in bed.”

“Well, he was wrong. We climbed out our window and went to the garage. We may be in our mid forties, but we’ve still got it.” Seth smirked, him and Dean high fiving each other. 

“So Bella, what were you planning on doing while you were out?” Dean took a quick glance in the mirror to look at Bella, who was texting on her phone. Dean looked at Seth, nodding his head towards the back, Seth looking back and seeing the phone in her hand.

"Hey!" Bella cried out in protest when Seth reached back for her phone and snatched it out of her hands, turning it off and putting it in his lap. 

“You, are not getting this back for a while.” Seth said, waving a finger at her. “Now tell us, what were you going to do if we hadn’t caught you?”

“I would’ve picked up Michael like I just was, then we would’ve gone to Jamie’s house to hang out. That’s it.” Bella shrugged.

“Only hang out?” Dean saw Bella nod in the rearview mirror, him not believing her one bit. “You’re kinda overdressed to be just hanging out. Was she actually throwing a party? Or was it supposed to be a formal hang out?”

“...Well?” Seth spoke up after a few silent seconds, Bella only continuing to stay quiet as she slumped in her seat and her arms crossed. “You can be as pissed at us as you want, but you should know better than to sneak out.”

“Don’t even waste any time on her right now, Seth.” Dean shook his head, knowing his daughter’s attitude and mood right now.

“Fine.” Seth murmured, crossing his arms and looking ahead in the passenger seat.

“But did you see her face? They were so damn scared.” Dean snickered, looking over at Seth with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, I swear her boyfriend pissed himself when he saw us.” Seth started cackling, Bella letting out a huff.

“I know! I’ve never seen someone run so fast!” Dean ignored Bella, hitting the wheel lightly as he laughed.

“Well Bella, what does his running away tell you?” Seth turned to face Bella again, who still had the same pissed off look on her face as five minutes ago.

“I don’t blame him! I’d be scared of you guys too! You’re wrestlers for god sake!” Bella cried out, frustrated at her parents.

“Damn straight he better be scared of us." Dean nodded in approval. 

They pulled back into the garage and closed the garage door, Dean taking the keys out of the ignition and opening his door to get out. Seth and Bella followed, Bella walking past them both to get back inside. They walked into the kitchen, and they saw Jace sitting on the couch watching something on TV when he looked back, knowing he was in a shit ton of trouble. 

"Bella, you go back upstairs to your room, we'll deal with you later. Jace, don't you move." Dean pointed at Jace.

Jace sat back against the couch, huffing out. Seth walked to the bottom of the staircase and watched Bella stomp up the stairs, going back to the couch to join Dean and Jace after he heard the door slam.

“Now, what the hell were you thinking helping your sister go to a party?” Dean asked, practically glaring holes into Jace. “You know what happens there, why would you want her to be around that?”

“S-she wanted to hang out with friends, and it’s not like it’s the first party she’s been to!” Jace exclaimed, then slapping a hand over his mouth.

“How many has she been to if this isn’t her first one then?” Seth interrogated, knowing Jace would throw everything under the bus if it meant saving himself.

“I don’t know, a lot. Been going to them since sophomore year.” Jace shrugged, seeming to truly be unsure of how many she’d gone to.

“Well, then I hope you know that this is the last time you help her get to another one, right?” Dean proposed. Jace nodded, putting his hands on his knees.

“Good. Now give me your phone. You aren’t getting your phones or car keys for two weeks.” Seth held his hand out. 

Jace opened his mouth to protest, but Dean put his hand up to shush him. “Listen to your father. Unless you want that to be 3 weeks and your laptops.”

“Just give them your damn phone Jace!” They heard Bella yell from upstairs. Jace shook his head and whispered something under his breath as he fished his phone out of his pocket and put it in Seth’s hand.

“Thank you. Now go to bed.” Seth said.

“Yes sir.” Jace mumbled and walked up the stairs, leaving Dean and Seth alone.

“Nice parenting.” Seth complimented, fist bumping with Dean.

“Not so bad yourself.” Dean replied. “Let’s go to bed, I think all of our kids are in line now.”

“Yeah, that was some night.” Seth agreed, walking up the stairs with Dean to actually go to sleep this time.


End file.
